Te amare hasta el ultimo aliento
by MeLiNiTa
Summary: imagina que ere joven y fuerte pero repentinamente una enfermedad te arrebata lentamente la vida, jamas te haz enamorado y como si fuera un capricho del destino el amor te llega en el momento que estas muriendo,  que harias?, los invito a leer este new fc


**_ "te amare hasta el ultimo aliento"_**

_Imagina que tienes veinte años y en tú vida todo gira en completa normalidad,__acabas de entrar a la universidad y sueñas con enamorarte, casarte y tener una gran familla... _

_Pero todo termina con una visita de rutina al médico._

_Cuando tenía veinte años mi vida dio un giro de 360º grados, era una chica por decirlo así "normal", me enamoré un par de veces en ese último año bueno eso creí yo, termine la preparatoria, todo era perfecto hasta que..._

_Una visita al médico cambio mi vida, mamá había insistido tanto que tenía que cuidarme, comer sanamente, cosas de esas, pero en mi cabeza no cabía la posibilidad de esas cosas, yo era joven con "toda una vida por delante" o al menos eso pensaba hasta que recibí por noticias del médico lo que cambio mi manera de pensar..._

_-_lo que le pasa es muy serio, me gustaría que estuviera acompañada de sus padres_, _no de su hermano mayor _-indicó el médico antes de dar la noticia_

-Esta bien doctor mis padre se encuentran de viaje yo estoy a cargo, soy mayor de edad y sea cual sea el problema lo resolveremos verdád Candy?-_Albert volteo a verme regalandome la mas calida de sus sonrisa _

_Yo sonreír , yo ciegamente confiaba en sus palabras... Y aún así aún lo haría nuevamente_

_el médico tomó aire mientras sostenía varios papeles en su mano, la verdad lo que estaba apuntó de revelar hasta a el mismo le helaba la sangre_

- no es fácil lo que voy a decir, tiene que estar tranquila...-

_Yo lo veía con mi cara de extrañada, que le pasaba a este tipo?,por que tanta seriedad en el asunto? Me preguntaba yo ajena a la respuesta que estaba a punto de darme_

-dr. Hable claro, y sin rodeos por favor-_pidió Albert ya con un poco de fastidio._

_El médico volvió a Suspirar para despues mirarnos a ambos a los ojos._

-su situación es algo complicada, pero eh tenido casos que han salido bien librados de esto-_explicó el médico_

_pero al no tener una respuesta concreta Albert sintió temor y se exaltó_

-ya basta dr.! díganos que es lo que sucede!, que es lo que tiene mi hermana?- _preguntó al mismo tiempo que se puso de pie y por inercia golpeó el escritorio del médico haciendo que me sobresaltara_

-por favor!, necesito que se calme-_le reprendio el médico_

-esta bien dr.díganos que sucede conmigo, y por favor hablé claramente.-

_El médico al fin hablo..._

_-_usted tiene un tumor cerebral_-al fin soltó la verdad_

_lo había escuchado antes, sí claro, como olvidarlo? Sólo que aquellas ocasiones había sido alguna novela, un programa y no de mi médico!, sentí lo brazos de Albert rodearon mi cuerpo atrapando mi cabeza hacia su pecho y podía escuchar claramente los sollozos de mi hermano, y yo simplemente no podía llorar estaba estática sin procesar, claro! Es una broma!, sí! Eso es... Mamá debió decirle de mis descuidós y sí quiso bromear, eso pensé yo pero no..._

_gire mi cabeza para ver a Albert mientras temblaba y de mis ojos caían las lágrimas más amargas que nunca antes había derramado, ni siquiera así lloré cuando encontré a Elisa mi mejor amiga besándose con mi novio,_

_el médico se puso de pie para interrumpir a mi hermano en su dolor._

-entiende la gravedad del asunto?, aunque la no ah tenido síntomas graves esto podría ocurrir en cualquier momento-_explicaba el médico mientras Albert lo escuchaba atento con los ojos y nariz roja por llorar, y yo? Aún no podía creer que hablaban de mi._

-y que es lo que hay que hacer doctor?-_preguntó mi hermano aún con la voz quebrada._

-aun hay mucho por hacer, pero primero tenemos que hacer más pruebas y determinar que sería lo mejor para Candice-_hablaba el médico con mi hermano mientras yo suplicaba en silencio_

-dios no!, quimioterapia no!, por favor-

-y que sería lo mejor doctor?-_preguntó mi hermano_

-pudiera ser la quimioterapia_-respondió el médico_

-No, no voy a someterme a eso!, Nooo!, debe haber un error, por favor sólo tengo 20 años, mis problemas no deben ser así!, yo debería de estar llorando por algún chico, por Dios! Ni síquiera me eh enamorado de verdad!-_mi voz comenzó a quebrarce y no pude seguir articulando palabra Albert me sostuvo una vez más en sus brazos para reconfortarme echándose al llanto una vez más, el médico se quedó en silencio, pienso que o quiso interrumpir nuestro momento de dolor, Albert me susurro entre lágrimas_

-vaz a estar bien pequeña, te vaz a enamorar, y llorar por un chico , lo prometo!-

_Escucharlo hablar entre sollozos me provocaba llorar más, no sabía sí lloraba por mi o por el dolor que le estaba causando a mi hermano._

_Ese día regresamos a casa en completo silencio, yo miraba por la ventana del auto, no sabía que iba hacer, me sentía completamente pérdida,_

_ni siquiera sabía sí seguiría asistiendo a ala universidad, y mis padres regresaría?, me sentí frágil e indefensa, pensé que tal vez podría irme a la cama y dormir y dormir y despertar para darme cuenta que era una pesadilla, pero no las pesadillas no son tan reales._

**Tres meses despues...**

-!Candy!, baja a desayunar! Candy!-_gritaba Albert desdea planta baja de nuestra casa_

-en un momento bajo!-_respondi en un grito_

_Albert había tomado la situación con mucha madurez, mis padres siempre habían viajado mucho, desde que éramos pequeños, cuando Albert cumplió la mayoría de edad se independizo y buscó un empleo el cual le permitió adquirir una casa modesta, donde años depués me llevó a vivir con el para que no estuviera sola con los empleados de servicio._

_Mi padre era presidente de uno de los bancos más importantes , lo que le permitía vivir en lujos y viajes tras viajes con mi madre y en compromisos de sociedad ._

_Yo le pedí a Albert mantener en secreto mi estado , por que? , por que no quería que mía propios padres sintieran lastima por mi._

_Mi reflejo en el espejo cada vez era más pálido, insistí en no dejar la universidad aunque una semana anterior sufrí de una crisis convulsiva que me mantuvo por tres dias en el hospital._

-que haces pequeña?-_me preguntó Albert_

-lo siento estaba a punto de bajar_-respondi con una leve sonrisa, tratando de esconder la tristeza que emanaba desde lo más profundo de mi alma, y es que la vida se me estaba apagando rápidamente y yo aún seguia con mis sueños varados en algún lugar incierto._

-Candy estas bien?-_preguntó Albert con un tono preocupado_

_volví a sonreír con más ganas y respondi_

-si, bajemos a desayunar-

_ambos bajamos abrazados, realmente necesitaba sentirlo, aunque mi culpabilidad crecía cada vez más, por que mi enfermedad y mis malestares arrastraban a Albert a un estado deprimente, ya había bajado de peso y por las madrugadas ambos coincidimos en la sala de la casa al no poder conciliar el sueño, le estaba robando su vida y eso no lo podía permitir, mi hermano poco a poco era consumido por la desdicha enfermedad que me embargaba._

_Ambos nos sentamos en el pequeño comedor de escasas dos sillas, el estaba frente a mi mirando como tomaba el desayuno_

-vamos Candy, tienes que alimentarte bien, sabes que sí no lo haces no te dejaré asistir a la universidad.-_me amenazó con un tono divertido arrancandome las carcajadas, tenía mucho tiempo de no reír así._

_Cuando termine el desayuno Albert ya estaba listo, ya estaba parado en la puerta esperando por mi para llevarme a la universidad._

-gracias Albert-_le agradeci al bajar del auto, mis amigas Annie y Patty corrieron hacia mi despues de que bajé de auto y Albert se fue tranquilo de que tubiera compañía._

-Candy , no sabes las nuevas que tenemos, un chico nuevo acaba de llegar de inglaterra!-_me contó Annie emocionada, yo sólo sonreia, mi vida se estaba llendo y yo no podía concentrarme en la nueva noticia_

-aun que es muy amigo de Neal, pero estoy segura que cuando sepa que es un patan, terminará esa amistad_-explico Patty muy convencida_

-Candy!- _escuché que a lo lejos dos de mis amigos me llamaban y corrían para recibirme, que bien se sentía estar en brazos de ellos era reconfortante, cerré los ojos y quise guardar ese momento con mis amigos por sí era el último._

_Y Aquí comienza mi historia..._

_Esa noche el chico nuevo daría una fiesta, era joven yo quería divertirme y despues de pasar meses sin ir a una quería revivir ir sobre todo dar un respiro a mi hermano_.

-por.. Favor Albert, deja que nos acompañe, cuidaremos bien de ella, lo prometemos!-_ suplicaba Annie_

_Albert se quedó pensando un rato y me vio vestida para salir de fiesta y despues de pensarlo un buen rato decidió dejarme ir..._

_cuando llegamos me sentí libre y con muchos ánimos de divertirme, entre observando todo mientras el viento acariciaba mi rostro, la obscuridad de la noche hacia contrastar el brillo de sus ojos,_

_sí, esa fue la primera vez que vi sus ojos, eran verdes y preciosos, era alto y apuesto y tenia una mirada penetrante, pero cuando vi que mi ex mejor amiga Elisa se colgaba de su brazo supuse que era un patan igual que Neal._

-Candy!, que gusto verte otra vez!-_ me saludo mi ex novio Anthony, si ese mismo que encontre besandose con mi ex mejor amiga en una tarde lluviosa de verano, ahi se rompio mi primera ilusion y poir mas que habia intentado perdonar no podia !, asi que para mi no fue un gusto verlo, me limite solo a responder_

-hola-_ y me di la media vuelta para invitara a mi amigo Stear a bailar, era tan timido casi tanto como Patty, los dos estaban cegados y no precisamente por que ambos usaban anteojos si no por que la timidez no les dejaba ver que ambos sentian un atraccion mutua_

_mientras bailaba senti una mirada tan pesada recorrerme de pies a cabeza senti que los cabellos de la nuca se erizaban uno a uno y dedique una mirada fugaz a al chico que me miraba asi., voltee sorprendida cuando Stear se percato_

-sucede algo Candy?, te sientes mal?-_me pregunto realmente asutado_

_el chico que me miraba sentado desde una silla se puso de pie y se dirigio hacia nosotros toco con sus largos dedos a Stear por el hombro y le dijo_

-me permites bailar con tu amiga?-_Stear volteo a verme asustado y a la vez como preguntandome si realmente queria bailar con el, pero quien no quisiera bailar con el si era tan apuesto, su precencia causaba revuelo entre las chicas de mi clase y lo mas increible era que yo estaba bailando con el._

-eres muy linda sabes?-_me adulo para romper el hielo y por supuesto que no quise verme como el monton de chicas bobas que tal vez habian estado tras de el por dias_

-si eso ya lo sabia, no eres el primero en decirmelo-_respondi arrogante e impetuosa, tenia tiempo de no conocer a mas gente a parte de mis amigos, pero conocia el tipo de chico como Terry, era de los chicos que fumaban , bebian y salia con una chica y otra para despues tirarlas como si fuera pañuelos desechables y es no me pasaria a mi con el, yo ya no tenia tiempo de jugar, yo deseaba encontrar el amor verdadero y estaba completamente convencida que con el no seria _

_pero me equivoque..._

**continuara...**

**nota de la autora:**

**_amigas este es un pedacito de mi nuevo fic yo se que le dije que publicaria para enero pero queria dejarles un pequeño regalito antes de que acabe el año, Para las que ya me conocen y conocen mi trabajo , muchas gracias por seguirme hasta aqui, y para las que a penas estan conociendo mi trabajo les doy la bienvenida a mi mundo de fantasia!_**

**_un gran abrazo y felices fiestas_**

**_p.d: seguimos maquilando la luna de miel de Candy y Stear en aprendiendo a perder el miedo._**


End file.
